totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
7. Czas na prawdziwy sport
Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki W poprzednim odcinku: Alejandro został przeze mnie wyrzucony i nie było eliminacji ! Courtney i Heather miały wątpliwości co do sojuszu z Blaineley. Zresztą kto by ich nie miał ! Niedźwiedzie sądziły, że nawet w piątkę dadzą radę w zadaniu, jednak bez skutku. Zadaniem był zbijak i dzięki Owenowi Pstrągi wygrały zadanie ! Teraz przypływają po wizycie w SPA. Kto dziś odpadnie ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Intro Dom Pstrągów U dziewczyn Blaineley: Tego mi było trzeba. Nareszcie mogłam się zrelaksować !!! Pobyt tutaj jest dla mnie bardzo męczący. Courtney: Męczący ?! Ty nic prawie nie robisz !!! Ostatnio ledwo uderzyłaś Justina ! Heather: To my powinnyśmy narzekać, nie ty ! Blaineley: Ale mamy sojusz, który nas uratuje, więc nie musimy się aż tak starać ! Heather: Ja nie chcę wylądować jak Alejandro, czy Sierra ! Courtney: Ja nie wiem czy ten sojusz jeszcze istnieje, mogę równie dobrze założyć sojusz z Duncanem i ciamajdami. Heather: Ale tego chyba nie zrobisz ? W końcu ja też nie chcę już tego sojuszu, ale mnie może on uratować ! Courtney: Dobra, zastanowię się. Dom Goryli U chłopaków Geoff: Kiedy nam to powiesz ? Justin: Jeżeli będziecie mieć ze mną sojusz, to wam powiem. Cody: Nigdy ! DJ: I tak to niczego nam nie da. Jeżeli z Justinem wywalimy zdrajcę, to i tak później zostanie nas trzech, kontra trzem dziewczynom, czyli remis. Geoff: Chyba, żeby Bridgette się zgodziła na sojusz. DJ: Chyba, że to ty jesteś zdrajcą. Justin: To mamy ten sojusz ? Wszyscy: Nie ! Justin: W takim razie nigdy sie nie dowiecie, kto jest moim tajnym sojusznikiem ! Justin wychodzi Cody: Dobrze, że nie założyliśmy z nim tego sojuszu ! DJ: Czemu ? Cody: No bo wtedy pierwszy odpadłby zdrajca, a potem Justin "namówiłby" dziewczyny, żeby wyrzucić nas ! Geoff: Faktycznie ! Jak na to wpadłeś ? DJ: Pewnie to on jest zdrajcą Cody: Co ? Geoff: Sorki, Cody. To mówi samo za siebie. Nagle Gwen i Bridgette przychodzą do domku Gwen: Czekajcie. Nie macie pewności, że to on. Bridgette: Ale nie oskarżajcie o to mojego misia. Geoff: Cześć Bridge. Co u ciebie słychać ? Bridgette: Nudy. Nie to co u ciebie. Justin wbiega Justin: Czas się przebrać i upiększyć. O cześć, dziewczyny chcecie zobaczyć moje piękne ciało ? Geoff: Dziewczyny wyjdźcie ! Zresztą my też stąd idziemy. Justin: Super ! Będzie więcej miejsca dla mnie. Wszyscy oprócz Justina wychodzą Justin: No nie wstydź się zdrajco ! Ktoś wchodzi, ale nie wiadomo kto to jest, ponieważ widać tylko cień ???: '''Łatwo ci sie udaje ich pozbyć. Na szczęście. '''Justin: Musimy jeszcze kogoś namówić, inaczej wszyscy się dowiedzą ???: '''Przecież sam mówiłeś, że tego nie wygadasz ! '''Justin: Ale to było tylko po to, żeby weszli do sojuszu ???: '''Teraz i tak oni nie zagłosują na ciebie. Cody wykrył twój plan. '''Justin: Pozostały tylko dziewczyny. Zauważają jak Lindsay ich podsłuchuje Justin: Co ty tutaj robisz ? Zmieszana Lindsay ucieka U dziewczyn Wszyscy prócz Justina przyszli do pokoju Gwen: Okej. Musimy specjalnie przegrać to zadanie i wtedy wyrzucimy Justina. To najlepsze rozwiązanie. Cody: Zgadzam się z tobą. Ja nie muszę wiedzieć kto jest zdrajcą. Geoff: Ja i Bridgette też w to wchodzimy. DJ: Ja też. Lindsay: Ja też. Bridgette: Coś ci jest ? Lindsay: Nic. Bridgette: Dobra. To nie staramy się w zadaniach i potem głosujemy na Justina. Bułka z masłem. Centrum Wyspy Chris: Dzisiaj czas na igrzyska olimpijskie ! Zmierzycie się w sześciu konkurencjach. Oto one. Chef przychodzi z rakietą tenisową Chris: Tenis !!! Chef szybko się przebiera w kostium kąpielowy i wskakuje do wody Chris: Pływanie !!! Chef wychodzi z wody i rzuca rybą Chris: Rzut rybą !!! Wszyscy: Co ? Chris: No co nie mamy nic innego do rzucania. Chef biegnie, a na końcu skacze w piasek Chris: Biegi oraz Skok w dal !!! Cody: Ale to jest pięć dyscyplin, a nie sześć. Chris: Jeszcze jest skok o tyczce, ale Chef zapomniał tego pokazać. To kto reprezentuje swoją drużynę w Tenisie ? Wychodzą Blaineley, Beth oraz Justin Chris: Rozpoczynamy !!! Pole do tenisa Chris: Pierwszy mecz Blaineley i Beth ! Z łatwością Blaineley została pokonana przez Beth Chris: Do zera Beth wygrywa z Blaineley. Beth, walczysz o złoto z Justinem. Kilka minut później Chris: Kolejny raz wygrywa Beth !!! Myślałem, że to potrwa trochę dłużej. Pierwsze złoto ląduje do Niedźwiedzi Niedźwiedzie: Tak !!! Tor pływacki Chris: Przechodzimy do kolejnej konkurencji : Pływanie !!! Kto wystąpi w tej konkurencji ? Bridgette: Moja kolej. Izzy: Izzy wygra !!! Courtney: Ja to wygram !!! Chris: Czyli Izzy, Courtney i Bridgette. Macie wyznaczoną trasę Courtney: Tak nie wygląda tor do pływania ! Chris: Ale nie było nas stać na takie coś ! Więc nie marudźcie !!! Start ! Wszystkie popłynęły jednocześnie i nie wiadomo która z nich jest pierwsza '' '''Geoff': Bridgette ! Co ty robisz ? Bridgette: Zapomniałam. Nagle Bridgette zwolniła tempo przez co wylądowała na ostatnim miejscu Chris: Połowa trasy już za nami !!! Courtney jest pierwsza, ale Izzy jest zaraz za nią ! Bridgette już nie zdobędzie medalu ! Geoff: No co za pech. Powiedział to bez entuzjazmu Chris: A zwycięzcą jest Courtney !!! Courtney: Tak !!! Miejsce do Rzutów Chris: Przejdźmy do następnej konkurencji, a mianowicie do Rzutu Rybą. Kto będzie w niej uczestniczyć ? Geoff: Ja ! LeShawna: Mogę rzucić tą śmierdzącą rybą. Tyler: Dam radę ! Chris: Więc każdy z was ma po trzy rzuty. Najlepszy rzut wygrywa ! LeShawna zaczynasz. LeShawna: Dam wam popalić ! LeShawna rzuciła rybą, lecz nie był to za dobry rzut Chris: Geoff, twoja kolej. Geoff: No cóż, mam to przegrać. Geoff zamachnął się i specjalnie wyszedł za linię Chris: Spalony ! Następny Tyler ! Tyler zanim zdążył rzucić rybą spalił rzut Chris: Kolejny spalony ! LeShawna narazie prowadzi, więc rzuca pierwsza LeShawna: Tak jestem królową Kolejny jej rzut nie był zadoalający, chociaż był lepszy niz poprzedni Chris: LeShawna pobiła swój rekord, mimo że to był kiepski rzut. Następny Tyler ! Tyler: Tym razem dam radę Tyler zaczyna się kręcić i wyrzuca pstrągiem prosto w Lindsay Lindsay: Ałłłłł ! Tyler: Przepraszam Lindsay ! Lindsay: Nic nie szkodzi Bryler Tyler: Jestem Tyler ! Lindsay: No tak. Chris: Czas na rzut Geoffa ! Geoff zrobił to samo co wcześniej Chris: Jeszcze jedna taka runda i LeShawna wygra walkowerem. Panowie postarajcie się ! LeShawna: Oni pękają przede mną ! Geoff: Chyba kpisz. LeShawna: To dlaczego specjalnie spalasz wszystkie rzuty ? Geoff: Nie mogę powiedzieć. To sprawa drużyny. Justin: Co ? Justin (pokój zwierzeń): '''Oni chcą się mnie pozbyć ! Specjalnie przegrywają zadania ! '''Chris: No już zaczynajcie ! Ostatnia seria poszła tak samo jak wcześniejsze. A mianowicie : rzut LeShawny był kiepski, ale Tyler i Geoff spalili swoje rzuty i LeShawna wygrała konkurencję Chris: Gratulacje LeShawna ! Zdobywasz medal dla swojej drużyny ! To już drugie złoto Niedźwiedzi ! Przejdźmy już do biegów ! Tor do Biegów Chris: Następna konkurencja ! Ta chociaż minie szybciej niż poprzednie ! Ja tym razem wybiorę uczestników : Gwen, od Goryli, Duncan, od Pstrągów i Trent, od Niedźwiedzi ! Gwen: Super. Chris: Na miejsca ! Gotowi ! Start ! Duncan wybił się na prowadzenie, a za nim trzymali się Gwen i Trent Gwen: Trent ! Muszę ci coś powiedzieć ! Trent: Teraz ! Co takiego ? Gwen: To ! Gwen zaczyna całować Trenta, po czym oni stają, a Duncan wygrywa. Gwen (pokój zwierzeń): '''No co ? Chciałam zrobić coś ciekawszego,a nie tak po prostu przegrać. Chyba się udało! '''Chris: Duncan zdobywa złoto dla Pstrągów ! Jest remis pomiędzy Gorylami, a Pstrągami. Czas na Skok o tyczce !!! Skok o tyczce Chris: Kto tym razem się zmierzy ? Na pewno Katie, ponieważ jako jedyna została z Niedźwiedzi, Owen raczej nie poradziłby sobie z tyczką, więc kolejna jest Heather, a kto wystąpi z drużyny Goryli ? Lindsay: Ja ! Wszyscy: Co ? Lindsay: To jedyny sport dla naprawdę szczupłych dziewczyn. Heather: Zgadzam się z nią ! Katie: Ja też. Chris: To zaczynajcie ! Czas na pierwszą wysokość ! Heather, dasz radę ? Heather: No pewnie, Chris ! Heather z łatwością pokonuje tą wysokość Chris: Lindsay, Katie dacie radę ją pokonać ? Lindsay: No pewnie ! Lindsay pokonuje wysokość za pierwszym razem, a Katie nie daje sobie rady i odpada Chris: A jednak Katie nie dała rady i zmarnowała szansę na zdobycie ostatniego medalu i wygranie wyzwania Katie: Sory, ta tyczka mnie przerosła. Geoff: Lindsay, możesz na słówko ? Lindsay: Jasne. Oboje oddalają się od reszty Geoff: Miałaś przecież przegrać ! Lindsay: Sory ! Zapomniałam. Zaraz to naprawię. Rezygnuję !!! Chris: Czemu ? Lindsay: Bo... złapałam skurcz ? Chris: Okej, Heather wygrywa konkurencję. Już nie robimy ostatniej konkurencji, bo nie mamy czasu. Pstrągi wygrwają z trzema medalami... Pstrągi: Tak ! Chris: Niedźwiedzie zajmują drugie miejsce, z dwoma medalami... Niedźwiedzie: Tak ! Chris: A Goryle przegrywają nie zdobywając żadnego medalu. Goryle: Tak ! Wszyscy patrzą dziwnie na nich Chris: Więc, dzisiaj widzimy na ceremonii Goryle. Ceremonia Chris: Dopiero po raz drugi na ceremonii ! I to jeszcze wszystko zaplanowane. Werdykt jest wiadomy. Pianki dostają Geoff, Cody, Bridgette, Gwen, DJ i ... Rzuca do nich po kolei piankami Bridgette: No powiedz to wreszcie ! Gwen: Nie mamy czasu ! Chris: No dobra, Lindsay łap swoją piankę. Justin odpadasz. Rzuca pianką w Lindsay Justin: No trudno ! Powiem wam kto jest zdrajcą. To ... Chris: ...No idź już ! I tak wie o tym więcej niż jedna osoba ! Lindsay: Co ? Wcale nie chodzi o mnie ... Wszyscy na nią dziwnie patrzą Chris: I mamy siódmego frajera do kolekcji wyeliminowanych. Czy w końcu dowiemy się kto jest zdrajcą ? Czy Goryle znowu przegraja celowo zadanie ? Oglądajcie Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki ! Specjalny Klip Justin: Widocznie wszyscy byli zazdrośni o moją urodę ! Nie ma co ukrywać, jestem przystojniejszy, niż oni wszyscy razem z Chrisem wzięci. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że dobrze się bawiłem. Tamci gamonie zniszczyli mój pobyt tutaj. Udało mi się wywalić Noaha, no i tego ich "zdrajcę", ale oni jeszcze o tym nie wiedzą. Do zobaczenia następnym razem, bo wtedy na pewno wygram ! Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki